1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of spray dried products and more particularly to a low density spray dried product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spray dried products, such as detergent powders, are conventionally manufactured by spraying an intermediate form of the product, such as a solution or liquid mixture into air, which may be heated to improve its moisture absorbing capacity, and then collecting the product which has the form of a dry powder. In conventional spray drying apparatus the spray nozzles have orifices which are circular in cross-section, resulting in a final low density product composed of pellets or beads which are generally spherical in shape. This spherical shape results in a product which has a relatively low bulk density and a relatively low surface area.